With the development of the technology and the requirement of national economic development, an unmanned aerial vehicle which was used in military market has been frequently used in civilian market. In civilian market, the unmanned aerial vehicle could be used for power line inspection, mapping, traffic security, advertising celebration and so on. The civilian market is huge, and there is wide space for development. The unmanned aerial vehicle for civilian use is generally controlled by a wireless remote controller or a ground station. During flight, the unmanned aerial vehicle transmits the flight data or videos or other information to the ground station, and a user can know the flight status and other information of the unmanned aerial vehicle through the ground station.
In prior arts, a cavity for accommodating a battery (such as a lithium battery) is provided in a main body of the unmanned aerial vehicle. Generally, in order to prevent the battery dropping from the cavity during flight, a sealing board for fastening the battery is provided at an opening of the cavity. The sealing board is usually fixed to the main body of the unmanned aerial vehicle by screws, bolts or other fasteners. In order to change a battery, the screws or bolts shall be unscrewed. After the battery is replaced, a user shall fasten or tighten the screws or bolts. In this way, it is inconvenient to replace a battery.